Fabrication of micro electromechanical systems (MEMS) is being refined every day, creating a multitude of single-axis sensors. Multi-axis sensors are currently production limited to 2-axis with the optimal 3-axis design efficiently unattainable for measuring 6 degrees of freedom (6-DOF). Although inertial measurement units (IMUs) are available that provide 6-DOF capability, they are composed of multiple individual sensors assembled in a 3-axis triad. Inherently, misalignment errors result from even minor imperfections during this assembly process. Additionally, as IMUs today are constructed from multiple individual accelerometers and gyros, their implementation methods are more expensive and error prone.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for techniques of reducing misalignment errors in micro electro-mechanical systems.